my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 43
A Raid Gone Wrong The interns sat in the back of a truck, headed towards the objective. Zenji leaned back, the nanites in his belt buckle forming his suit up to his neck. He sighed, trying to keep a cool head. Joho was sitting next to Griselle, who was in between the two of them. She nudged Griselle, gesturing for her to acknowledge Zenji's obvious negative emotions. Griselle had noticed the bad mood Zenji seemed to be in, but she was hoping Joho would address them. Griselle wasn't that pumped for this either and for the most part, she wasn't very good at these things. But, Zenji had been there for Griselle numerous times throughout her many struggles. She least she could do now is repay him that kindness. "Hey, Zenji, are you alright?" "Yeah," Zenji said unconvincingly, "just... trying to keep a level head. My best friend's probably locked up somewhere in this warehouse. It's what we've been working towards after all." Griselle kept her eye's on Zenji, placing her hand on his to calm him down. "Don't worry. We'll rescue your best friend." Griselle gave a smile, remembering the list and how many other people had been taken, "We'll rescue all of them, ok? So stay strong, but I don't think you needed to hear me say that. After all, we know you as the man who demolished a stadium to the point the match ended in a draw." Zenji chuckled. "If I was really that good I would've won. A brilliant light appeared inside the car. As soon as it subsided, Jumper was standing in its place. "Alright guys, here's the plan. Kiba, Mirai, and I will be running point on the operation. We'll head in first as soon as we've flashed the warrant. We're going to be running a complete sweep of the building. We won't leave a single stone unturned. Everyone will have a camera built into their suit and we'll have Aleta run point from outside. The three of you will be staying out here with Aleta." "Yes Sir." Griselle nodded, standing tall as the hero she wanted to be. "May Knowledge and Wisdom guide you. It's been a pleasure Mr. Jumper!" "Wait a second," said Joho, "we've been busting these warehouses no problem. What's different about this one? You don't think we can handle it." "Calm down Joho," said Zenji. "If everyone's inside, then who will stop anyone who manages to slip out. It's a logical decision." Joho looked at Zenji, about to retort, but she couldn't help but notice him shaking. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The car stopped, the back doors opening up. "We're here," said Kiba. "Aleta's car is to the left of ours," said Jumper. "Head there and await further instructions." Griselle hopped out of the truck, battle ready. With no words from her mouth, and a serious face hidden due to her mask, made her way to Aleta's vehicle, awaiting further command. Aleta's car was the most decked out, with monitors surrounding almost the entirety of the vehicle. It was like an even more advanced surveillance car. "Give us the rundown Digi," said Zenji, approaching the young Hero from behind. Aleta was already at gear 1000, gathering all the monitors to a single position, and even using her quirk to open up some holographic statistic screens. She turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Zenji-boy!" She exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to the vehicle. "So, we are currently on surveilance duty. While I can observe all these monitors at once with my quirk, details can sometimes still go amiss. I need your friends to help me keep track of any small yet important details which could possibly be crucial to finding everyone. Meanwhile I will run a scan on the building, try to find any irregularities just in case our surface search turns up nothing." She spoke and let go of him as she gestured towards the moniters, also waving her arms around the room, making small Sentry-pods appear, most particularly around the door. "And while this is all going on, I need you to do the most important job. Keep us pretties safe. If someone gets through that door, you will be our first line of defense, with some aid by my binding sentries. Think you can all handle it?" "Shouldn't be too hard," said Zenji, still sounding agitated. "As long as Dad manages to free the hostages." Griselle placed her hand on Zenji's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but not a single word escaped her mouth. Aleta and the interns began watching the monitors attentively. "Alright let's move in," said Jumper through his mic. They broke down the door and entered the building. There wasn't a soul in sight. No hostages, no resistance. The heart rates of the police officers and Heroes alike increased. Something wasn't right. They began creeping further into the warehouse. Suddenly, all the monitors turned to static, but the audio was still playing. Before Aleta could even tell Jumper something was wrong, all they heard was screaming, and then the audio feed was cut off as well. Zenji turned towards the exit of the van, running towards the exit. Seeing Zenji bolt off, Griselle quickly fired the wire she had yet to use until now. It wrapped around Zenji's torso as Griselle pulled him back with all her strength. She tried to keep quiet, yet needing to convey a message to him. "Zenji, I know how you must feel, but we'd be doing them more harm than good running in there without a plan. So sit tight for now." It sounded like a question, with sentiment and passion behind it. But Griselle was giving a command with a mixture of concern and authority, finding this predicament to be the most nerve wrecking. Zenji stopped struggling. "There's already a chance I've lost my best friend. I'm not losing my father and sister too." With a brief expulsion of energy from his suit, Zenji was freed from the wire. He turned around to face Griselle and Joho. "If you want to help me, then be my guest. Otherwise, please don't try to stop me." Joho sighed. "It's unfortunate we just managed to synthesize an antidote and vaccine for that gas. It's probably a major contributor for what I can only assume was a catastrophe. I'll send out my drones through the building to map out the warehouse inside. Then we'll know where everyone is and what the layout is. Digi, you should probably stay here and administer the cure to anyone who needs it. In the meantime, the rest of us should take he vaccine." As Zenji ran in, Griselle watched as the worst thoughts possible flooded her mind. "Why is he so impulsive." She took one of the vaccines from Joho, looking to where Zenji had ran in. "After him?" Joho shrugged. "Normally he likes to think things through. Guess this is what happens when people he loves are threatened. I bet he'd do the same for you." The two ran into the warehouse behind him. ---- The Professor sat in his chair, his bodyguards standing behind him. "It seems as though we missed a few," he said, looking as he saw the three interns enter the warehouse on his monitors. He took out three small disks and handed them out to Seishuu, Damien, and Kobra. "Try not to kill them, they're near the top of my priority list for experimentation. Mercenary, you stay and guard me. I'll send you out if the other's need backup." He grumbled at the order. "Whatever." The other three guards left the room. "Now, we'll have to move our base, but I'd say this turned out to be a resounding success. We've got plenty of new test subjects for my experiments, several of which possess ideal genetic templates for moulding." "Have you ever heard the term 'don't count your chickens before they hatch?'" said Mercenary.